Fan games
Mega Man RPG - A fan-made game created by Soko Interactive. Adobe Shockwave Player required. Classic *Mega Man 11 *Mega Man 12 *Mega Man EN *Mega Man's Soccer 2 *Mega Man Battle & Chase 2 *Mega Man Anniversary Collection 2 *Mega Man Megamix *Mega Man Gigamix *Mega Man Sports *Mega Man Party *Proto Man *Mega Man Wily: I'm Frickin' Genius! *Mega Man and the Super Duper Power Battles - A game where you can fight all the Robot Masters and playable characters. *Mega Man: Wily Traitors - Designed so you can play with your favorite characters. *Mega - A game to match the Mega Man cartoon shows. *Mega Man: Time Tangent- A Classic style Mega Man game under development by the artist: CadmiumRed * Mega Man: Citrus Cult- A Mega Man fangame being made by the TCotL Game Team. * Mega Man Revolution * Mega Man: Highly Responsive to Fate Powered Up *Mega Man Powered Up 2 *Mega Man Powered Up 3 *Mega Man Powered Up 4 *Mega Man Powered Up 5 *Mega Man Powered Up 6 *Mega Man Powered Up 7 *Mega Man Powered Up 8 *Mega Man Powered Up 9 *Mega Man Powered Up 10 *Mega Man & Bass Powered Up *Mega Man World Powered Up *Mega Man World 2 Powered Up *Mega Man World 3 Powered Up *Mega Man World 4 Powered Up *Mega Man World 5 Powered Up *Mega Man Mega World Powered Up *Mega Man: Powered Up Battle & Fighters *MegaBoard Powered Up *Mega Man's Soccer Powered Up *Mega Man Battle & Chase Powered Up *Super Adventure Mega Man Powered Up X *Megman X Mission XG *Mega Man X9 *Fangame: Mega Man X9 *Fangame: Mega Man X10 *Mega Man Xtreme 3 *Mega Man X: Command Mission 2 *Mega Man X Collection 2 *Mega Man X: Chronicles of Green Biker Dude *Mega Man X Battle & Chase *Mega Man X's Soccer *Mega Man X: Mega Mission *Mega Man X: Mega Mission 2 *Mega Man X: Mega Mission 3 *Mega Man X: Field Hunter Missions RPG - Work-in-progress Mega Man X tabletop that takes place roughly four years after Command Mission. Maverick Hunter X *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X2 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X3 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X4 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X5 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X6 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X7 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X8 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Command Mission *Mega Man Maverick Hunter Xtreme *Mega Man Maverick Hunter Xtreme 2 *Mega Man Maverick Σ Zero *Mega Man Zero 5 *Mega Man Zero 6 *Mega Man Zero X *Mega Man Zero Ω ZX *Mega Man ZX Extremus *Mega Man ZX Reset *Mega Man ZX II: Operation Inferno - Designed to help you understand what happened between Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent. Legends *MegaMan Legends 2 Episode 3 *MegaMan Legends 3 *MegaMan Legends 3 Episode 1: System Overload! *MegaMan Legends 3 Episode 2: Revival of the Dark King! (Rockman DASH 3 Episode 2: Revival! Dark King of Ruined Country) *MegaMan Legends 4 *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne 2 *The Misadventures of the Bonne family *The Misadventures of Glyde *MegaMan Legends: Great Adventure on 5 Planets! *MegaMan Legends: MegaMan Trigger (Rockman DASH: Rockman Trigger Episode 1: Hunter) *MegaMan Legends: MegaMan Trigger 2 (Rockman DASH: Rockman Trigger Episode 2: Irregular) Battle Network *Megaman Battle Network Chrono X - created by Megadudes Production *MegaMan Battle Network 7 *MegaMan Battle Network 8 *MegaMan Network Transmission 2 *MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge 2 *MegaMan Battle Network: Operate Star Force 2 *MegaMan Battle Network: Operate Star Force 3 *MegaMan Battle Network: Operate Star Force 4 *MegaMan Battle Network: Operate Star Force 5 *MegaMan Battle Network: Operate Star Force 6 *MegaMan Battle Warrior *MegaMan Battle Axess *MegaMan Battle Stream *MegaMan Battle Beast *Proto Man Battle Network by SlasherB and Castillo Productions. Set 20 years after Mega Man Battle Network 6. DS only. Homebrew. Star Force *MegaMan Star Force Revised *MegaMan Star Force 4 *MegaMan Star Force 5 *MegaMan Star Force: Operate Battle Network *MegaMan Star Force: Operate Battle Network 2 *MegaMan Star Force: Operate Battle Network 3 Others *Mega Man Delta *Mega Man Scramble Battle *Megabound 2: The Wrath of Smithy - After defeating Porky Minch and saving the heroes, Lan lived a normal life but one day a huge sword like monster landed on SciLab transforming it into a castle of mechanics! Now Lan and his friends and the MegaMen of the past and future and hero's from different universes must reble against the leader of this force, Smithy! For the Nintendo DS. *Megabound Movie: Cybertornian Encounter the video game - This is the prequel to Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. When a malfuntioning space bridge on Cyberton scatters the Autobots and Decepticons who inhabit the planet into Lan's dimention and other ones war breaks out! Now Lan and his team and his new allies the Autobots lead by Ultra Magnus and Lan Hikari must face off The Smithy League Decepticon Alliance an alliance lead by Starscream and Smithy! *Megabound chronicles:Shadows of the Convenant-Recurtied by the Marines along with Samus Aran, Lan assists Master Chief and The Rookie on a mission to stop The Convenant from taking over the entire Galaxy! *MegaMan - Mission Justice Category:Games Category:Fan games